Organic electroluminescence elements (organic EL elements) are electronic elements each including a pair of electrodes and an organic compound layer disposed between the electrodes. Electrons and holes are injected from the pair of electrodes to generate excitons of a light-emitting organic compound in the organic compound layer, so that the organic electroluminescence elements emit light when the excitons are returned to the ground state.
Organic electroluminescence elements have been recently significantly developed, and characteristics thereof include low drive voltages, a variety of emission wavelengths, high-speed response, and the possibility of reduction in thickness and weight of light-emitting devices.
In addition, light-emitting organic compounds have been actively created so far. This is because the creation of compounds having excellent light emission properties is important for providing high-performance organic electroluminescence elements.
Examples of compounds that have been created so far include compound 1-A described below and proposed in PTL 1.

The compound 1-A has acenaphtho[1,2-k]benzo[e]acephenanthrylene as a basic skeleton. Light emitted from the acenaphtho[1,2-k]benzo[e]acephenanthrylene skeleton is blue light.
PTL 2 proposes compound 1-B below, and PTL 3 proposes compound 1-C below.
